


Mortgages and Motorcycles

by HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL



Category: Home and Away (TV), Willex - Fandom
Genre: Because We Deserve a Better Written Ending Than the Utter Nonsense Shit One We Got, F/F, How Hard is it To Give the Lesbians a Happy Ending?, Not That Hard, Still Bitter From That Willex Ending, Willex Fix-It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL/pseuds/HEDA_OWNS_MY_SOUL
Summary: Can Willow and Alex work things out and avoid a final break-up? Of course they can, because I'm not a Home and Away writer. ;)
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146





	1. Mortgages

“Can’t you just let me have this?” 

The pleading and sheer heartbreak in Willow’s eyes just about did her in. And although Alex knew spending one more night with the trainer would just be prolonging the inevitable...a band aid on a gaping wound they hadn’t been able to heal, she was weak for those soulful brown eyes and all they implied in that moment. 

And when she found herself slowly following her former girlfriend past the front door and into Irene’s living room, thoughts of unkept promises and mortgages seamlessly slipped from her mind the moment Willow turned to face her, sat down her purse, and reached up lovingly to tuck the wayward hairs back behind her ear. It was an endearing habit of the trainer’s...something Alex had always loved...something, among the many things, she’d been missing since they’d decided to go their separate ways just a few days ago in the very room where they now stood. Caught up in the moment...caught up in her gentle touch and those warm, loving eyes, Alex didn’t hesitate to lean in and initiate the kiss. It was slow and sweet...and felt like home. But then, kissing Willow had always felt like home to Alex...a place where she felt loved and cherished. It was in her lips...in the embrace of her strong, assuring arms. So, when Willow pulled back, a tentative smile on her face, Alex couldn’t help but follow as she took her by the hand and led her back to her bedroom, much like she had when they’d spent their first night together. 

And much like that first night together, Alex found herself nervous as Willow closed the door behind them, careful to lock it this time so they wouldn’t be disturbed. Her already racing heart seemed to skip a few beats when Willow turned around to face the doctor, the emotions playing across her face a heady mix of sadness and lust. So many questions whirled through Alex’s head as she watched the trainer slowly approach. Why was she making things so difficult? Why couldn’t she just take the plunge with her and move to Queensland? Why was she so afraid of settling down...getting a mortgage? Did she even really love her when she couldn’t take the next logical step in their relationship? 

As Willow stepped into Alex’s space, she could feel the warmth of her breath upon her lips. And as she reached up with both hands and cupped her cheeks, giving them a gentle caress before she spoke, the warmth radiated throughout her whole body, somehow instantly calming the tumultuous doubts plaguing her mind. 

“I love you so much.” Willow whispered, her voice shaky yet somehow also sure. 

Alex moved her lips to speak, but was quickly silenced as Willow pressed two fingers to her lips. 

“Just...let me show you.” 

Alex’s face must have showed her hesitation, if only for a split second. But it had been long enough for Willow to recognize it. 

“Please?” Willow responded, her voice now a bit shakier than before as her eyes became watery, threatening to spill out with the tears she’d been fighting to hold back. 

Alex’s slight nod was all the affirmation Willow needed as she mustered a half smile and closed the distance between them, her lips pressing gently at first against Alex’s, soft and sweet...just like the kiss they’d just shared out in the living room a few minutes earlier. But Willow couldn’t keep the tears from falling any longer. And as soon as the salty essence mixed with their lips, they both became hyper-aware of the notion that this could be the very last time they would be together, causing both to kiss the other with a newfound sense of passion and urgency. Willow’s hands slid from Alex’s cheeks down her neck and across her shoulders as she started to slip the doctor’s jean jacket off. And then with a quick and skillful tug, pulled it down her arms and discarded it at their feet. She broke the kiss just long enough for her to step slightly back and shed her own jacket, tossing it atop Alex’s before immediately grabbing hold of Alex’s face with both hands once more and continuing the kiss as Alex returned to her firm grasp on Willow’s waist. 

Both women let out simultaneous moans as Alex pulled Willow flush against her body, both feeling the intensity of heat and arousal building between them. Willow let her hands roam slowly down Alex’s back, where she grasped at bottom of her shirt and starting lifting it up, making a point to do it slowly as she let her hands slide back up Alex’s stomach, shirt in tow. As she reached Alex’s bra-clad breasts, she made a point to drag her thumbs across the doctor’s already visibly sensitive nipples. Alex let out another moan into Willow’s mouth that was quickly stifled as the trainer broke the kiss and pulled the doctor’s shirt up over her head. When Alex’s sight returned, she was met with a sly smirk from Willow before she reached down to grab the bottom of her tank-top and made quick work of yanking it up over her head before tossing is haphazardly onto the floor. She didn’t take her eyes off Alex’s and maintained her sexy smirk as she reached out and grabbed onto Alex’s pants, yanking her close to her as she pressed her lips into the doctor’s again while unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. Then as quickly as she started the kiss, she stopped it, pulled back, and upon placing her palm flat against Alex’s chest, proceeded to push her backwards toward the bed. 

Alex let out a small gasp of shock as the back of her knees hit the bed, causing her to sit, her hands hitting the bed behind her as she steadied herself. Her shock wore off almost immediately, however, and was replaced with pure adoration for the woman in front of her, who was currently, in a very deliberately slow manner, unzipping her pants. That adoration turned a bit more...lustful as she watched her gorgeous former girlfriend slide her pants down over her hips, slowly pushing them down to her ankles before standing back straight and flicking them seamlessly off her feet, never missing a beat in her seductive striptease. As Willow began approaching Alex, her strides slow and sultry with a bit of purposeful sways of the hips thrown in, Alex’s throat went dry, while another part of her body became increasingly wet. Her mind went blank. Gone were thoughts of a painful breakup and mortgages. Now she was thinking of...other things as she licked her lips in anticipation. 

As Willow approached Alex, she noticed how the expression on her face had gone from pensive sadness to outright arousal. And when the doctor licked her lips, she knew she’d succeeded in clearing her mind from the nagging notion of mortgages and break-ups. Her first goal for the night had been achieved...to take the doctor’s mind of such unpleasant thoughts. Her second goal for the night, well, she was just getting started with that. Among the most obvious of things, given her seduction attempts, was to make Alex remember how good they were together...something she would make sure the doctor wouldn’t forget as she leaned over her and placed her lips near Alex’s ear, giving it a slight nip. But before Alex could react, she was already gone, slowly crouching in front of the doctor as she reached up with both hands, hooked her fingers into the belt loops of the doctor’s pants, and proceeded to tug them down over her hips. She made another deliberate effort in her moves, this time making sure to drag her open palms, along with the pants, down Alex’s backside, giving her butt a slight squeeze before continuing to undress the doctor by finally pulling the pants down around her ankles. After discarding the pants, she began running her fingertips up Alex’s legs, starting with her ankles and slowly, methodically working her way up to her knees. She watched on, satisfied with the reaction she was garnering from the doctor as Alex leaned further back on her hands, head thrown back and her eyes closed, seemingly reveling in the trainer’s searing touch. As Willow raised up, so did her hands, now cupping Alex’s knees, she let them caress diligently along the doctor’s inner thighs. The trainer smiled as she elicited yet another moan from the doctor’s lips, and in one smooth move, straddled Alex and sat on her lap, grasping the back of Alex’s head for support as she waited for her to open her eyes. 

As she felt Willow’s legs wrap around her torso and felt the heat of her arousal held tight against her lap, Alex was certain she’d lost all ability of coherent thought. Sure, they’d always been incredibly amazing together in bed, but something about this time felt different. Contrary to what most people probably thought, Alex was usually the one to take charge in the bedroom, with Willow graciously letting her set the pace. One time, Willow had even joked that Alex was not only a boss in the ED but a boss in the bedroom too...not that she was complaining, of course. But tonight, Willow was taking charge. And it was turning her on so...so much. Her eyes were still closed as she felt the trainer’s hand touch her cheek, giving it a loving caress that was another thing signature Willow. 

“Hey.” Willow said, her voice soft yet incredibly sexy. 

When Alex finally opened her eyes, she was met with those soulful brown eyes once again. Those soulful brown eyes that could melt her heart in an instant...which was what they were doing right now. 

“Hey.” Alex whispered back in a raspy response full of emotion. 

Willow searched Alex’s eyes for a few moments before continuing. 

“I love you.” 

Alex swallowed the emotions rising up in her throat. 

“I love you too.” 

As Willow gripped the side of Alex’s face with one hand, she brought up the other and caressed the doctor’s cheek with the back of her hand. 

“Then...let’s not break up.” Willow responded. 

She didn’t give Alex a chance to answer as she crashed her lips against the doctor’s in a searing kiss that instantly became full of urgent passion, both women pouring their hearts out into the other’s lips in an attempt to assuage any lingering thoughts of heartache...and mortgages. And as Willow pushed against Alex, causing her to lay back on the bed, the trainer’s body now covering hers, Alex was finally ready to let go and do something she had always been afraid of in the past. She let Willow take control... 

…several hours...and several sessions of lovemaking later...an exhausted but blissfully sated Alex laid on her back, the sheets pulled up over her now naked body as she let out a contented sigh. Willow cozied up next to the doctor, lying on her side as she lazily caressed up and down Alex’s exposed arm. Now it was the trainer’s turn to let her mind be invaded by thoughts of uncertainty and fear. Uncertainty of what the future now held for the two of them. And fear that Alex was still going to walk out of her life because they were on such different pages in terms of their future. One thing she did know, however, was that she wasn’t ready to let this amazing woman, who she was increasingly becoming sure was the love of her life, just up and go. She pondered a few moments longer before breaking the silence. 

“Baby, what if we do long distance?” 

Alex was silent for a while, making Willow wonder if she shouldn’t have made the suggestion. Finally, Alex stirred beneath the sheets, turning to face the trainer as she propped herself up on her elbow. 

“Long distance?” Alex repeated, her voice carrying a hint of doubt. 

“Yeah, I mean, we’ve never even brought that up as an option. We sort of just...jumped from a mortgage or nothing to breaking up.” 

Alex’s face fell, a look of hurt entering her eyes. Willow knew she’d hit a nerve, mentioning the rush into a mortgage stuff, but right now, she couldn’t afford to tip-toe around Alex’s feelings. She needed to lay all her cards on the table. And to do that required complete honesty. No more trying to appease the doctor by telling her what she thought she wanted to hear. 

“Look, I’m not asking you to give up your dream of us settling down together...buying a house. Because the truth is, I can see having that with you some day. What I’m asking is...if you’ll meet me halfway? Think about it. I know doing long-distance sucks. I’d still miss you like crazy. But I can take time off here and there to come up to Queensland to visit. I mean, it’s only a short plane ride away, after all. I can’t believe we’ve never thought of doing it before now.” 

Alex was silent, and Willow couldn’t read the pensive expression on her face. It made her a bit apprehensive...that she was having to think so hard about such an obvious solution to their relationship problem. Finally, the doctor broke her silence. 

“But what if our relationship doesn’t survive the long-distance?” Alex asked, her face relaying all of the doubts and fears that had returned. 

“But what if it does? Surely you have more faith in us than that?” Willow replied. 

“It’s not that I don’t have faith.” Alex responded thoughtfully as she reached up to tuck a few strands of the trainer’s hair back behind her ear, then keeping her hand cupped against her cheek. 

Willow reached up to cover Alex’s hand with hers. 

“It’s that, my heart couldn’t handle a second break-up if something goes wrong and doing long-distance doesn’t work out. I was so miserable these last few days without you. Completely wrecked, actually.” 

“Well, that makes two of us.” Willow replied amusingly. “And if you don’t believe me, you can ask...Colby, Jas, Irene, Dean, Bella, Ziggy...yeah, I wasn’t exactly pleasant company.” 

“Then why put ourselves through that again if things don’t work out while I’m in Queensland?” 

Willow sat up, a look of determination on her face as she took both of Alex’s hands in hers, grasping them firmly. 

“Then why write us off completely before even giving us a chance to see how it goes? I want this, Alex. I want you.” 

“I want you too.” 

“Then why is this even an issue if we want the same thing?” Willow questioned, already knowing what Alex’s response would be. 

“But we don’t want the same things. Not when it comes to our future together.” 

“I do want a future with you, Al. And I promise I’m not just saying that ‘cause that’s what I think you wanna hear. I do see a future with you.” Willow raised her hand up to cup Alex’s chin, brushing her fingers gently over the doctor’s lips before she continued. “Very much so. It’s just...I need some time to get on the same future wavelength as you. Can you please understand that?” 

When Alex looked into Willow’s sincere, pleading eyes, her heart lurched with so much love. On one hand, she’d do anything to give the trainer the world...to show her just how much she loved her. On the other hand, Alex’s insecurities were there, always lurking, always ready to fill her head with doubts. She did her best to quell those doubts though and tried swallowing those fears, if only for a moment. 

“Of course, I can understand that.” Alex replied, doing her best to sound persuasive amidst feeling completely void of confidence. 

It was enough to garner a small, guarded smile out of Willow. For that, at least, she was glad for. 

“Good. Then will you please think about the long-distance proposal before I see you off in the morning?” 

“Oh, I didn’t know a perk to post-break-up sex was being seen off the following morning.” Alex quipped, trying her hardest to lighten the mood with her dry sense of humor. 

It garnered a playful punch in the shoulder and a small chuckle from the trainer. 

“I’m being serious. You’ll think about it?” Willow asked, her voice full of raw vulnerability. 

“Yes, I’ll think about it.” Alex answered, knowing she’d already made up her mind. 

The affirmative response was enough for Willow, whose smile widened as she let out a sigh of relief and slid back down beneath the sheets as she snuggled against Alex’s side and laid her head on the doctor’s chest. After a few minutes, Alex heard the steady breaths coming from the trainer, indicating that she’d fallen asleep. Alex pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss atop her head as she tried to revel in the feeling of having Willow in her arms for as long as she could. Because, she could make the promise to her former girlfriend to think about it. What she couldn’t do was keep that promise. And that’s because, in the end, Alex was going to do what she always did best. She was going to run...


	2. Thwarted Chase

When Willow woke up the next morning, stretching her arms as a yawn escaped from her lips, she turned onto her side expecting to snuggle up to Alex’s warm, still sleeping form. Instead, she was met with cold emptiness, her hand falling upon a piece of paper laying across the doctor’s pillow. Her heart instantly sank as she slowly sat up, pulling the sheets up over her bare chest at she took a moment to attempt to calm the bile now currently churning in her stomach with a deep breath. It didn’t help. She felt even more nauseous as she closed her eyes and reached for the paper. It took her a few seconds to garner up enough courage to open her eyes. When she did, she was met with the unmistakable scribbly yet elegant handwriting that belonged to the woman who’d apparently ghosted her in the middle of the night. Her eyes blurred with tears before she could even begin to read it. This was not how things were supposed to go. She thought she’d gotten through to Alex...convinced her that they could work things out. Apparently not. Willow’s sadness swiftly turned into anger as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and read the note... 

“I know you’re gonna hate me for doing it this way. But if I don’t, you’re gonna end up hating me even more. I really could see us sharing a life together. I’m just not sure we saw the same one. I love you. And I miss you already.” 

She promptly crumpled the note into a ball and tossed it across the room before slumping back down into the bed in an angry huff. She tried to hold back the tears this time, but was unsuccessful as she turned away from Alex’s side of the bed, gathered the sheets up beneath her chin and let herself cry... 

...it may have been an hour later, it may have been longer, she wasn’t really keeping track of the time at the moment. Her mind and body had run the gauntlet of emotions several times over though, so what she did know was that she was exhausted. Wearily, she sat up, rubbing her eyes while hoping for some clarity and for the searing pain of it all to go away. She reached for her phone sitting on the nearby table and didn’t hesitate in dialing Alex’s number. She got angrier with each passing dial tone that went unanswered. Glancing down at the crumpled note in the corner of the room, that anger intensified as Alex’s voicemail picked up, the doctor’s voice filling her ears, making her long even more for her former girlfriend while simultaneously making the anger grow even more. Once Alex’s voice stopped, she hung up, clenching her phone hard in her hand as her mind raced with thoughts on what to do next. 

Finally, an idea popped up in her head, allowing her to see through the anger. Determination coursed through her veins as she jumped out of bed, dialed Jasmine’s number before putting her phone on speaker, and dashed over to her closet, quickly getting dressed as Jasmine answered and she promptly told her to meet her for breakfast at the surf club diner... 

...Jasmine was already waiting for her as Willow rushed into the diner, abruptly sat down, and didn’t even wait for a greeting from her best friend. 

“Please tell me you know where Alex was gonna stay the night halfway between here and Queensland. All I know is that her original plan wasn’t to drive all the way through, so...but what if she changed it? I mean, she couldn’t leave fast enough apparently, so maybe she isn’t gonna stop for the night. But if she was going to stop for the night, she’d have told someone, right? And you guys had lunch before she left and possibly discussed- 

“Woah, okay, Will-slow down, take a breath.” 

Jasmine reached across the table, covering Willow’s hands with hers and bringing them down to rest on the table. She let the trainer calm down for a second, although the frenzied look in her eyes told her she wouldn’t be calm for long. 

“What’s going on with Alex?” 

Willow sat back in the chair, freeing her hands from Jasmine’s as she shrugged. 

“She’s gone.” 

“Of course she’s gone. She left yesterday. I assume...after you showed up and talked?” 

“Well we did...talk. Sort of.” Willow responded, not exactly willing to divulge what they’d mostly been doing last night. 

“Sort of? Look, you’re gonna have to tell me what’s going on if you want me to help.” 

“We were a bit too busy to talk?” Willow responded, hoping Jasmine would get the hint and she wouldn’t have to elaborate as she raised an eyebrow at the nurse in a way that hinted as to what she was insinuating. 

It took Jasmine a few seconds to catch one, but once she did, no more insinuation was needed from her best friend. 

“Right. Okay. Got it.” 

Willow gave her a slight sarcastic nod, her eyes showing the relief mixed with a bit of annoyance. 

“So, now that we’ve established-” Willow started. 

“Oh we haven’t established anything really.” Jasmine interrupted, scooting in closer to the table, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. 

“Jas, come on, this is serious! I need to know where Alex is staying tonight.” 

“You mean, you didn’t get that info out of her in between making her-”   
“Jas!” 

Willow let out an exasperated sigh, causing Jasmine to smirk as she let out a small chuckle. She sat back in her chair, regarding the trainer for a moment before continuing. 

“I get that you two got caught up in the moment. But didn’t it occur to either one of you to talk things through after so you two idiots could stop being so miserable without each other and figure out a way to make things work?” 

“I thought I had...thought of a way.” 

Jasmine quirked an inquisitive eyebrow the trainer’s way. 

“Elaborate please.” 

“I brought up doing a long-distance relationship.” Willow mused, images in her mind flashing back to last night and what she’d suggested in the heat of the moment. 

"You mean you two had never discussed staying together long-distance before last night? Seriously? What’s wrong with you?” Jasmine exclaimed incredulously. 

“Were idiots, apparently?” Willow snarked back. 

“If the shoe fits.” Jasmine retorted, shooting Willow a stern glare. 

Both women were silent for the next few moments, Willow coming to terms with her called out idiocy and Jasmine wishing she could help her best friend be happy again. Finally, Willow let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing her temples while trying to work out the emotions threatening to swell up again. Jasmine reached across the table and grasped the trainer’s elbow, offering what semblance of comfort she could. 

“Listen, if you and Alex already discussed doing long-distance and she still left, then maybe-” 

“But we didn’t discuss it, Jas! I just brought it up in passing before we had sex. We didn’t bring it up the rest of the night...or anything else for that matter. God, I really am an idiot. I mean, what am I doing? Obviously, if still wanted to leave me this morning, she didn’t want us to stay together.” 

“I doubt that’s the case, Will. She seemed pretty damn preoccupied at lunch yesterday. I’m pretty sure all she was thinking about was you and why the two of you even broke up in the first place.” 

“You added that last part in yourself, didn’t you.” Willow asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. 

“I’ve already said my piece on what idiots you two have been.” Jasmine answered with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders. 

“Again with the idiots thing, Jas. I get it.” 

“But do you? The way you two love each other. That’s once in a lifetime, Will. And sometimes, in the blink of an eye, that lifetime gets cut short. And then you’re left wondering...so many things. Thinking about...all of the what ifs...” 

Jasmine’s voice trailed off, sadness entering her eyes as she looked away from Willow, thinking of Robo and all the things she’d tell him if he were still with her. The trainer picked up on her best friend’s sudden wistful demeanor, calm yet full of sorrow. She gave her a moment to grieve for her husband. And in those few moments, she let everything Jasmine has just said sink in. It made her realize just how right her best friend was. She didn’t want to hear it a few days ago when Jas had gone off on her about not working things out with Alex. Both were high on intense emotions and it hadn’t done either one of them a bit of good. But now, hearing it again, this time from a calmer yet still incredibly introspective woman who was speaking from experience...she knew her best friend was right. She and Alex has been complete idiots the last couple of weeks. There’d always been room for compromise, yet both were too dead set in their black and white, all or nothing feelings on the matter, that they hadn’t bothered to even consider the grey area in between. 

“Idiots.” Willow muttered to herself, causing Jasmine to break out of her contemplative trance. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re right. Me...Alex. We we’re full on idiots.” 

“Will, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

“No, don’t apologize. You’re amazing, you know that?” 

“I-thanks?” Jasmine replied, a bit stunned and a lot confused. 

“I’m gonna find her.” 

Willow jumped up from the table, determination and a newfound sense of purpose in her eyes. She walked over to Jasmine, placed a loving kiss atop her head, and proceeded to walk out of the café. 

“Will!” Jasmine shouted, causing the trainer to stop at the door and turn around. 

“The Lighthouse Inn at Coffs Harbour.” 

Willow’s face scrunched up in confusion, not n quite sure what exactly Jasmine was talking about. But before she could question it, her best friend continued, a smile on her face. 

“That’s where Alex was going to stop for the night. But Will...since she left early this morning it’s possible-” 

“That she’ll drive all the way through to Brisbane instead. Got it. Thanks, Jas. Love you!” 

“Love you too, babe. Good luck. Be safe!” 

But Willow was already out the door and on her way over to Irene’s for a change of clothes... 

…After getting the keys to Justin’s garage from Ziggy, Willow ran, as best she could in her tight leather biker pants, to fetch her bike. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ridden it, but she knew Justin was always making sure it was maintained in case she ever did decide to get it out of storage and go for a ride. When she reached the garage and unlocked the door, she immediately found her bike in the corner. Pulling off the cover, it was just as bright and shiny as the day she’d bought her. A small smile played across her lips at the memory, making her remember just how far she come and how much she’d changed since riding back into Summer Bay. And then her thoughts immediately went to Alex, making her let out a sad sigh as she grabbed her helmet and ran her hand along its cool, smooth surface. A part of her was so ready to track down Alex and hopefully knock some sense in to her about their relationship. But the other part of her was so tired from always having to be the one to fight for their relationship while Alex seemed ever so eager to always run away...like she’d done again that morning. 

And that’s when the doubts started to settle in. 

Did Alex even think she was worth enduring the difficulty of a long-distance relationship for? 

Did Alex not love her enough to bother fighting for their relationship...for their love? 

Why was she the one always doing the fighting? Was Alex never truly in it for the long haul like she’d said from the start? 

Did Alex even really...truly love her? 

Willow quickly shook those nagging doubts from her mind, knowing that the longer she dwelled on them, the more insecure she would become. And what she was about to do required her to focus on the one thing she definitely had no doubts about...she loved Alex...more than anything. So, as tired as she was from chasing after the doctor, she was going to do it again in hope that...it would be the last time. But as she was about to put on her helmet, her phone chimed with a text message. She grabbed her backpack and took out her phone reading the short text from Irene: 

“Come back. You forgot something important.” 

She let out a frustrated huff, as she wracked her brain, trying to remember if she’d forgotten to pack anything. Irene had already given her plenty of takeout to sustain her for the time on the road. She’d brought a change of clothes, a few bottles of water. There wasn’t anything else she needed, really...especially anything important. Just then, her phone chimed again. 

“Hurry.” The message read. 

A bit worried now, Willow zipped tossed her phone back into her backpack and slung it onto her back before zipping up her sleek leather jacket and putting on her helmet. She walked her bike out of the garage, locked up, and hopped on her bike. After pulling on her helmet, she started up the bike, taking a moment to revel in the noise and vibrations before heading over to Irene’s... 

...She wasn’t sure what to expect when she pulled up outside Irene’s house, but she knew she couldn’t waste much time if she wanted to catch up to Alex in Coffs Harbour. So, she left her bike running as she got off, secured her backpack and took off her helmet. She may not have been sure what to expect as she smoothed out her hair and started walking to the front door, but then suddenly, the completely unexpected stopped her in her tracks as she stepped out of the house. 

“Alex?” Willow said, her voice full of raspy shock. 

And as the completely unexpected walked towards her, in all her painstaking beauty, Willow’s heart ached as she prepared herself for the worse, while hoping for the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, initially I was going to have Willow go after Alex on her motorcycle. But then I got to thinking...Willow was always the one chasing after Alex. Always taking the leaps of faith. Always the one fighting for their relationship. And it irritated me how one-sided it ended up becoming. So, hopefully, you'll like my change of plans 'cause I intend to make Alex have to do the chasing this time. It's only fair. And I'll still give you some Willex on a motorcycle together, so don't worry. ;)


	3. Motorcycles

When Alex stepped out the front door of Irene’s house, she’d been mentally preparing for what she’d say to Willow... 

Irene hadn’t been very forthcoming as to the whereabouts of the trainer, which she’d found strange. Then again, she completely understood if Willow had told her friends and family that she didn’t want anything to do with Alex after she’d pulled usual running scared routine. So, maybe Irene was just protecting her. Although she did seem very adamant about texting Willow, giving Alex hope that maybe it wasn’t too late...that she’d get the chance she probably didn’t deserve to make things right between them once and for all. Irene hadn’t seemed to be getting a reply out of Willow, as evident by her furrowed brow and continuous attempts to text her. A few seconds later, however, both of their heads perked up as they heard a loud, rumbling engine sound outside the house. A slow, knowing smile played across Irene’s lips, and Alex could have sworn she heard the older woman let out a small, relieved sigh before her eyes found the doctors and she motioned to the front door with her head. 

“That’ll be her, love. I really hope the two of you work things out. You’re very lucky to have one another, ya know?” 

Before Alex could answer, Irene walked out of the living room, leaving Alex confused yet contemplative. Confused because she had no idea how the noise outside resembling a motorcycle engine could have anything to do with Willow. And contemplative because she did know she was lucky to have Willow in her life. However, she also knew she’d been doing a shit job of letting the trainer know that recently. So, as she made her way to the front door and stepped outside, she felt pretty prepared to face her former girlfriend. She’d been rehearsing what she’d say to her the entire six hour drive back to Summer Bay after she’d made an abrupt U-turn in the middle of the highway and stepped on the gas pedal in a fury to get back to the bay. What had prompted her to change her mind and come back with the intent to beg for Willow’s forgiveness and hope that they could indeed work out some kind of long-distance relationship like they should’ve discussed right from the start? It had been a number of things. She’d been a mess the second she’d sneaked out of Willow’s bedroom just before dawn, hopped into her car, and hit the road. She wasn’t even sure how she’d driven so far before turning around, as her mind had been a whirlwind of emotions and flashes of the night they’d just spent together. But there was one question that kept pulsing through head and remained at the forefront of the storm that was currently her thoughts...why was she running? 

It was a question she didn’t have an adequate answer to. She could always fall back on the usual excuses...that she was scared...that she didn’t want to end up hurt again...that she wasn’t even sure if Willow loved her enough to endure the strains that would assuredly come with trying to maintain a long-distance relationship. All of those excuses were just that though...excuses. She knew it, yet she’d still run away from the best thing that had happened to her in a very long time. She’d run away from the woman who’d quickly claimed her heart and embedded her love into her soul. That was when she’d finally come to the realization that all of the mortgage talk and all or nothing attitude that had caused their break-up was, well...idiotic. The notion of settling down and finally having the stability of a loving relationship and home wasn’t idiotic. But forcing it onto the woman she loved when she clearly wasn’t ready and then using that as an excuse to do what she did best...run, that could definitely be construed as an idiot move. And now here she was, stepping outside of Irene’s front door about to face the woman she’d left hours earlier with a note and the hope that she wouldn’t hate her too much. 

When Alex stepped out the front door of Irene’s house, she’d been mentally preparing for what she’d say to Willow... 

...She hadn’t been mentally preparing for what she saw whenever she stepped out onto the porch and laid eyes on the leather clad woman standing on the street curb next to a huge, idling motorcycle. 

Alex watched on, her throat going instantly dry, as that leather clad woman removed her helmet and smoothed out her hair. God, she was gorgeous. And in that moment, her tight leather pants hugging her curves perfectly with that equally sexy matching leather jacket...she was more than gorgeous. She was incredibly fucking hot. Alex’s body instantly ached with longing, yet it was her heart that ached most of all as Willow finally looked up, intense brown eyes meeting hers. Alex could tell she was surprised. She could hear it in the raspy tone of her voice as she spoke... 

“Alex?” 

She wanted nothing more than to run to the trainer, take her in her arms, and hold on for dear life. But she knew it wouldn’t be that easy. And Willow didn’t look as though she’d even entertain the thought of a hug at the moment. So instead, Alex proceeded with caution, taking slow deliberate steps, watching as Willow’s face turned from surprise into a mix of anger and sadness. She stopped about an arm’s distance length from her former girlfriend, not wanting to encroach upon her personal space without an invitation. An awkward few seconds of silence passed between the two women, neither on taking their eyes off the other. Finally, Alex couldn’t take it anymore. She had to say something. But being the big nerd with a questionable sense of humor that she was, she said the first thing was on her mind. 

“You...never told me you had a motorcycle. And let me just say, If I had first met you dressed like...that, well, not only would you have had me at hello, but you would have also had me at give me thirty more squats!” 

Alex let a small smile play across her lips, hoping to at least garner the same out of the grim-faced woman standing in front of her. But her bad attempt at a joke, although usually the perfect thing to make Willow laugh, didn’t work. It only seemed to fuel Willow’s angry demeanor, her jaw clenching even more and her eyes darkening...and not in the good way Alex was used to. So, of course, Alex’s next thought was to follow-up with another equally nerdy, bad attempt at a joke. Because...if the trainer didn’t crack on the first one, the second usually did the trick. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but was instantly silenced by Willow raising her hand up. And before Alex even had a chance to react, the trainer shoved the helmet into her chest, forcing her to grab onto it so it wouldn’t fall to the ground. Then, she watched as her former girlfriend brushed past her and stormed off into Irene’s house. 

A very confused Alex stood, in front of the still idling motorcycle, cradling Willow’s helmet in her arms, wondering both what the hell and if the trainer was even going to come back outside. Her question was quickly answered, however, when Willow reappeared, striding quickly down the sidewalk with another helmet in hand. She proceeded to put the helmet on before reaching Alex, and then stopped in front of her. Without saying a word, she took the helmet out of Alex’s hands and brought it up over Alex’s head before gently putting it on the doctor. After making sure the helmet was secure, she stepped away and got onto her motorcycle. She then motioned for Alex to come over. Extremely hesitant but also very intrigued, the doctor slowly approached and took the trainer’s outstretched hand as she helped her get on. Alex’s first instinct was to wrap her arms around Willow’s waist, the smoothness of the leather and the heat of Willow’s body instantly soothing her weary mind and body. But then she realized what she’d just done and knowing that she didn’t currently have the right to invade the trainer’s personal space like that, she moved to pull away. Willow was quick to stop her though, grasping the doctor’s hands in hers as she gave them a quick squeeze, indicating it was okay. Alex wasn’t sure if it was out of necessity for the ride or if Willow missed the closeness as much as she did. Either way, she was grateful. 

After a few revs of the engine, they were off. And Alex quickly realized she was pretty sure now that the arms around Willow’s waist thing was a complete necessity as she tightened her hold, instantly terrified, but also exhilarated, at the notion of speeding down the road in such a carefree way. Before she knew it, they were out of the Bay as Willow turned onto a dirt road. And as the road seemed to ascend little by little, Alex had an idea of where they were heading. Looking ahead, her idea was confirmed as she saw the lighthouse up ahead in the distance. The Summer Bay Lighthouse. It was a destination she still hadn’t been to yet, even though the two of them had often talked about planning a date night up there or even an afternoon lunch together in between shifts at the hospital and gym. Now here they were, heading that way now. Only now, this wasn’t a date or a sweet escape together before having to get back to work. And as the lighthouse began to loom over them, Alex felt the fear and anxiety begin to course through her veins 

They came to a stop in a dirt lot in front of the lighthouse. Willow quickly turned off the motorcycle and jumped off, causing Alex to instantly miss the warmth of her body she’d relished in the entire short trip. She quickly took off her helmet, her hair a sexy mess. She didn’t seem to care though as she stomped a few feet away as Alex took off her helmet as well. The doctor watched on as her former girlfriend kicked frustratingly at the sand beneath her feet, causing Alex to, for the first time, take notice of the trainer’s sturdy looking combat boots...boots that seemed to perfectly complete the circle of hotness Willow had going on with her whole...biker chick look. Alex swallowed hard, internally chastising herself for feeling so turned on by the angry, leather-clad woman a few feet away. She couldn’t help it though. She was madly in love with that woman. And she needed to make sure she knew that. But before she could say anything, she found herself staring down the angry wrath of that woman now on a mission as Willow marched towards her, fire in those usually serene brown eyes. 

“What the hell, Alex? What. The. Hell?!” 

Deep hurt, raw anger, and intense sorrow played across Willow’s face simultaneously. On instinct, Alex reached out to try to brush the wild strands of hair away from Willow’s face. But the trainer swiftly stepped out of reach, a few tears escaping from her eyes and running down her cheeks. It nearly broke Alex. Willow did her best to sniff and stifle the tears, giving her former girlfriend a heartbreaking look before turning around and running away down a path that seemed to lead towards the sea cliffs. Alex wiped away a few tears of her own before following after Willow, her stride hesitant, figuring the trainer needed a few moments of space before they could hopefully talk about it. 

When she finally reached the end of the path, the view was nothing short of breathtaking. The gorgeous vistas of the bay spread out before her as she looked out at Summer Bay...at the place where she’d left her heart behind and now hoped to reclaim her. As she looked to the left, that heart...her heart was several feet away, also looking out at the bay. A lone bench sat between them, and as Alex walked past it, she sat her helmet down next to Willow’s before carefully approaching the pensive trainer. 

“I’m sorry.” 

It was all she could think of to say in the moment. She knew it wasn’t even close to the right thing to say, but she needed to open the lines of communication somehow. She could now only hope that it would work. Willow was silent a few moments longer before letting out a short sigh. She continued to look out at the bay as she spoke, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Sorry doesn’t even begin to cut it.” 

“No, no it doesn’t. But it’s a start, right? 

Willow let out a frustrated huff as her arms came down and she turned to face Alex. 

“A start to what, exactly? You made it pretty clear in that note you left this morning that there is no start...only an end. A start would have been talking about things rationally, you know...really considering our other options, not running away after spending an amazing night together because you decided our ideas of a future together don’t line up.” 

“Okay. I deserved that. But-” 

“It’s not about getting even, Alex. I’m not trying to settle some score between us. That’s not how I am. Because I wouldn’t want you to feel as devastated and completely shattered as I did when I woke up to nothing but a note and the notion that I was never going to see you again. I wouldn’t want you to feel that, Alex, because it nearly broke me.” 

“Will, I-” 

“Why’d you do it? Why did you run away from me...again? I thought we were past your doubts and fears. I thought that you’d taken that leap of faith we me and we were damn successful at it. I thought you loved me.” 

“I do love you.” 

“You don’t run away from someone you love when the going gets tough. You stay and fight. I may not have been ready for the mortgage stuff and all of the settling down that it implies, but I was ready to compromise. But you couldn’t even give me that, could you? It was all or nothing. And if it was nothing you were always gonna run weren’t you?” 

“No.” Alex replied, her voice strained as she tried to hold back the emotions welling up inside her. “I wasn’t going to run this time. When I woke up this morning and felt you sleeping next to me, curled up by my side. I felt...so much love for you. And I was going to wait for you to wake up so we could talk it out.” 

“Yeah? So, what happened?” Willow asked, her voice laced with impatience. 

“I don’t know. I guess I just let my insecurities get the best of me. I thought that...if we agreed to do long-distance, you’d probably still end up resenting me for not being there when you needed me, for whatever reason...be it emotionally or physically. It wouldn’t have been easy, and-” 

“Of course a long-distance relationship isn’t easy! But it’s a hell of a lot better than not being together at all! Not only did you give me zero credit that I’d be able to handle it, but you completely took away my decision to try it. We didn’t even talk about it. All this time, it was get a mortgage or get out of my life when we could have-” 

“I never wanted you out of my life.” 

Alex stepped cautiously into Willow’s space, raising her hands up to the trainer’s face, she hesitated a moment, giving her the opportunity to back away. When she didn’t move, Alex gently cupped her cheeks, giving them a loving caress with her thumbs. She looked into her former girlfriend’s eyes, which began to well up with tears, causing Alex’s eyes to do so as well. 

“You are my life. All I’ve ever wanted was to give you a home. Give you the stability you never had growing up. Give you as much love as I possibly could. And I went about it the wrong way. Totally and completely...the wrong way. I get that now. I was so blinded by my desire to finally settle down and begin a real life together and so afraid things would end up like they did with my ex when you admitted you didn’t want the same thing, that I did what I do best. I ran. And I’m so, so sorry for that. But I’m here now. And I’m willing to do whatever it takes for you to forgive me. Because I want to be with you. I love you so much.” 

“You’re here now. But you still have to leave...go to Queensland.” Willow responded, her voice a shaky and barely above a whisper. 

“Yes, I still have to go.” Alex said, brushing back the wayward strands of hair from Willow’s tear-stained face, pushing it back behind her ears. “But not until we figure out how to stay together first. If...if you’ll have me?” 

Willow couldn’t hold it back any longer. She burst out into sobs before lunging forward and pulling Alex into her arms, burying her face beneath chin. Alex returned the hug, holding Willow tightly against her as she let her own tears fall as well. They stood like that for a long while, neither one wanting to let go... 

...Some time later, the two women found themselves sitting on the bench overlooking the Bay. Willow was comfortably nestled against Alex’s side, head resting on the doctor’s chest, Alex’s arm draped securely around the trainer’s shoulders and their hands clasped together as they rested atop Alex’s lap. Neither had said a word after their long, emotional embrace. They simply sat in silence, cherishing the moment together as a colorful sunset began to paint the horizon over the Bay. Alex pulled Willow closer as she leaned in and placed a kiss atop her head. The trainer let out a contented sigh before pulling away just far enough so she could look at Alex. 

“I was gonna come after you, ya know.” 

Alex sat up, removing her arm from Willow’s shoulder and turning to face her, covering the trainer’s hands with hers. 

“You were? What like...you mean on your bike. You were gonna drive all the way to Queensland on a motorcycle?” Alex asked, surprise in her voice. 

“Yeah. I mean, no, just to Coffs Harbour. Jas told me where you were gonna spend the night before driving on to Brisbane. I was actually in the garage getting my bike and about to take off when I got Irene’s text.” 

“Thank goodness for Irene then.” Alex mused. 

“Yeah, and thank goodness you came to your senses and came back for me. It’s about time you do the chasing for once.” Willow joked, playfully bumping her shoulder into Alex’s. 

“Yeah. It is about time, huh.” Alex responded, her lip parting into a smile as she started leaning in closer to the trainer. 

Willow smiled back, her heart full of love and bliss that was only amplified as her lips met Alex’s in a tender yet telling kiss. 

It was a kiss that told of promises to be made and a life to be built together. It was a kiss that told of love nearly lost yet strong enough to push through the adversity and claim victory. But most importantly, it was a kiss that told the both of them that things were going to be okay as long as they had each other in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only we could have gotten something like that on H&A. Yeah, I'm still bitter about the Willex ending. Oh well. And oh, I perhaps could be persuaded to write a short "Three Months Later" Epilogue chapter if there's any interest in one. You'll have to let me know if you'd like one though. ;)


End file.
